


miss

by neotaru



Series: A3! rare pairs week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, not grammar-checked, small caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/pseuds/neotaru
Summary: he hates to sound desperate, but hesometimesmisses tsumugi—his laughter, his hugs, his kisses, and his touches.apparently, a new day after a terrible all-nighter results in one of those days of missing his now-away boyfriend.[celebrating #a3rarepairs2020 hosted by @a3_69min on twitter!day 2: sleepover/long distance - tsumugi/itaru]
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: A3! rare pairs week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	miss

“good morning, itaru-kun— did you not sleep again?”

across the screen, itaru grins. no point in hiding things from tsumugi, isn’t it? that man would see through the lies itaru has put. he also probably looks like shit—eyebags dark and face in dire need of sunlight and sleep. “yeah, is it very much apparent?”

“you never wake up this early on weekends.”

across the screen, tsumugi smiles. he fiddles with the camera’s setting. it’s hard to suppress the proud feeling that emerges after tsumugi’s face on the screen appears clearer—he wasn’t good with technology. itaru leans closer to the screen, as if to see tsumugi’s surrounding. it doesn’t show much, though. just a plate of dinner—tsumugi’s place is on a later timezone, so it should be the dinner time—consisted of some food itaru doesn’t care and a cup of steaming coffee—of course, it’s not tsumugi if he doesn’t have a coffee on his _dinner._

sometimes, itaru just can’t understand the boyfriend and his excessive love for coffees.

“coffee _again_? really, tsumu?”

“itaru-kun can’t let go of his cola either, can he?”

“ugh. true.”

“isn’t it breakfast time already there? have you eaten, itaru-kun?”

itaru stifles a yawn, which results in a great failure. god, he really pulled the worst all-nighter yet, didn’t he? “nah, ‘m not hungry, i’m just—“ a yawn, “sleepy,”

even opening his eyes has proven itaru to be a very difficult task now, let alone opening his mouth, working his jaw to process all the food.

“go to sleep, itaru-kun. you look very tired.”

“but i miss you~”

tsumugi lets out a laughter, a soft one, and itaru’s feels the pit of his stomach tighten. they’ve been separated by miles and oceans for several months now. he hates to sound desperate, but he _sometimes_ misses tsumugi—his laughter, his hugs, his kisses, and his touches.

apparently, a new day after a terrible all-nighter results in one of those days of missing his now-away boyfriend.

“i miss you too, itaru-kun, but you are in a dire need of sleep now, so you should sleep.”

itaru likes the idea of that, but at the same time, hates the idea of being away of tsumugi. “you won’t go, right?”

“i won’t,” across the screen, tsumugi offers his pinky finger, a big smile graces his gentle face, “i’ll be here when you wake up,”

“good,” a yawn escapes from itaru’s lips, “good night, tsumu. see you~”

“see you too, itaru-kun,”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one’s short, i changed prompts about four times before settling with this one... orz
> 
> my headcanon is that itaru teaches tsumugi how to tech so that hes not as dumb at tech like before. katekyogumi is good >:)
> 
> talk with me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/%5Bsttscgsk%5D)


End file.
